


Trying To Work it Out

by ani_bester



Category: Invaders (Marvel), Marvel
Genre: M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Mutant, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:11:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ani_bester/pseuds/ani_bester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky tries to work out how to have sex with someone who catches on fire when aroused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying To Work it Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [defcontwo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/defcontwo/gifts).



The challenge tipped the balance in Toro's favor. The challenge and the danger, Bucky decided as he felt Toro warm in his hands.

"Buck."

Toro spoke in breathless gasps, both a warning and plea. Bucky kept his hands moving up and down Toro's chest. Each time he brought them down, he let them slip lower - to the waistband, then just below the waistband, tugging the shorts down now.

Toro's skin flared with sudden heat. 

Bucky hissed. 

"Sorry, I'm - Buck," Toro whimpered. Bucky grinned and kept caressing, reaching down to touch the inside of Toro's thighs, teasing. 

"Yeah, pal?" Bucky breathed into Toro's ear. 

Toro whimpered, and his body temperature went up then down and then rose dangerously. 

"Bucky- this won't work."

Bucky wanted to argue to keep going, to see how far this could go. He knew how far he wanted it to go and knew how far Toro would let him, but even now the pain in his hands had gone from uncomfortable to near unbearable. 

"Damn" he muttered as he pulled away. 

Toro stumbled forward, hand already down his shorts. Bucky leaned against the wall, rubbing himself through his shorts as he watched Toro. It was quick -always was- Toro took a deep breath flames coming first from his eyes then rolling across his skin -a blaze of glory. 

"Shit," he stuttered, laying back on the floor. "Shit!"

"We can try again," Bucky assured him with a lopsided grin. "Trust me I don't mind."

"Cause you're crazy." Toro managed to laugh. 

"Cause I like your consolation prize," Bucky answered as he began to unbuckle his belt. 

Grinning now, Toro pushed himself up and licked his lips. "I've got to put the fire eating skills to some use," he said as he crawled toward Bucky. 

Bucky just nodded as he pushed his shorts down.


End file.
